Just Close Your Eyes
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: But I can tell you this. Facts are always true, right? Fact: I want to burn in hell because I know you don’t give a damn. Eventual DxE. Ember centric. One shot.


**Dammit. The last thing I want to do is start a story. But this is happily, just a one shot and based on the song. Just what I need and I tried to keep Ember as IC as possible when I wrote this. **

**I don't own any DP character and I never will. All I own is a crappy keyboard and a love for metal. And yeah, Ember's life, from the beginning to the end.**

**Just Close Your Eyes**

Rated: T – for darkness  
Summary: But I can tell you this. Facts are always true, right? Fact: I want to burn in hell because I know you don't give a damn. DxE, one-sided ExJ.  
Genre: Angst

* * *

What do you expect from me?

I'm not Cinderella, waiting for some Prince Charming to put the damn slipper on my foot. I'm not like that. I'm sure that my boots aren't made of glass and I'm sure that you'd never really care if it saves my life if you put them on my feet like in those cliché fairy tales.

What the hell do you expect from me?

You all tell me that I'm supposed to be like every other girl in the world, waiting for Prince Charming to sweep me off my feet and kiss me awake. Man, I've been asleep for so long I don't think that it's possible for some boy to just come in and kiss me awake.

You see, I can't see what you see, babypop.

They're telling me that I should be able to look at some sort of pink world and that everything's supposed to be in freaking colors and that I'm supposed to be giggling and gossiping. What the hell? I'm not the type of girl. Sorry, I'll pass.

They're trying to teach me how to be this new person.

It's as exciting as staring at a bowl of fruit for ten hours straight.

Now, you got to laugh at this.

I'm this girl who doesn't believe in fairy tales and now, walking in the dark, I've seen this boy, with really dark blue eyes and his hair's all black, like the night, you know? I think I know him and later on, I realize that it's that ghost obsessed punk that's always walking around in a jumpsuit.

But the way he talks with me, the way that this all happened…it's almost sort of magical, you get what I'm saying? It's like I've known him forever when I don't know anything about Jack Fenton and when the night ends and morning begins, he walks me home and before I step inside of the house…

I realize why I think I know him. Jack's like me. Oh man. He's like this boy who doesn't believe in fairy tales or love and he keeps on calling me "Ember" instead of my name "Amber" but now, as I wake inside of my house, I feel like there's a fire lightening up inside of me.

I can see all the colors of the damn world.

And fairy tales are so real all of a sudden. But I won't surrender to this boy, no matter how good he is. Fairy tales are not real. There aren't freaking Prince Charmings running around, waiting to put a slipper on punk girls' feet.

But I can tell you this.

Facts are always true, right?

Fact: I think I'm finally freaking alive.

* * *

When I close my eyes right now, I see a lot of things.

Usually, there's that blackness that I fall into and nothing really, I don't dream. But tonight, I've got dreams.

Stupid dreams.

Why do I keep thinking about that geek? It's not because I like him. I can't like him because he'll never like a girl like me. I'm not like his lab partner, Maddie. I'm not as perfect as she is, with her giggles, and laughs and smiles.

I'm only Ember McLain.

Damn him.

He makes me say my name wrong.

Damn all of him.

And that night, as I lie in bed, the dark around me, it's taking me to that side, the side of fairy tales and love and him and I can't freaking stop it but I've realized the in the past, I'm all scarred.

I'm all scarred because I don't let any boys in my heart.

I'm all scarred because I know that they won't like what they see.

Can you really find me in the darkness, Jack Fenton?

* * *

I'm trapped in his freaking dreams.

I'm dreaming of death, and love and fantasy and fairy tales—I'm dreaming of the day that he'll put that slipper in my feet and I don't want to surrender. I keep telling myself this but I do end up capitulating.

I think he's igniting a spark of ember in me but I'm still so cold and I'm still so numb with this pain that's filling me whole and he can't freaking see it.

Fact: I want to burn in hell because I know you won't give a damn.

What the hell am I doing?

I'm so cold that I don't feel the fire he's lighting up inside of me and I don't think that makes sense, but it does. Sorta.

I'm floating in his river of igniting embers of fire and even when I enter the furious fire, the only thing that saves me is hearing his voice again.

"Ember-"

"Amber," I interrupt him as he helps me up from the pool, the cold water's burning through me but his touch lights up a fire and damn him, he doesn't even know it. Freak. Jerk. It's so sick. Why am I feeling like this towards a guy of everything? It's so stupid.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Amber."

Fact: now, I'm alive.

* * *

And that night, when I fall asleep, I see all the colors.

Explosion.

The next day, I dye my hair blue and I put on purple lipstick and my clothes are black but my body and my hair and my face's an explosion of all the colors in the world.

And I freaking like it.

Man, I'm so messed up right now.

You think it's normal for a girl like me to fall in love? I try not to give a damn but it comes back to me every night, makes me think of him, and I want to tell him that I freaking hate his guts but that'll just be lying.

I'm just so very messed up.

But I'm still scarred.

Today, he cuts me really deep when I see him making out with that Maddie Sadie girl and I want to crumble his heart into ashes and I wish that he'll burn into the same fire that I'm burning in.

Fact: I love him.

Fact: I wish that he'll burn to hell right beside me.

Like he freaking cares if I die or not.

Now, whenever I close my eyes, there's all colors but inside, I know that there's this feeling of fire inside of me is all black.

That's what I want to be.

Black.

Just the way I was before.

Before I thought that Prince Charmings are real. What am I? Like five years old to believe in fairy tales?

I don't think I've ever done something so stupid.

I stand here in the dark, waiting for him to put that glass slipper on but I'm sure that it's all broken and my feet will cut if I try wearing it.

I hate closing my eyes.

Because I know when I'm still dreaming of him, he'll be inside of her dreams.

* * *

I'm sick inside.

I don't need these colors anymore. I don't need to figure out who I am in this freaking Cinderella story. I just want to be me. But I can't be that either. What the hell is going on?

No.

I can't be in love with him.

I can't love. I can't be scarred because of him. I can't. I knew it.

Oh great.

I knew that he wouldn't like what he sees when he comes inside of me.

* * *

Why are you staring at me?

Painkillers are for physical pain?

Oops.

But I'm hurting inside. All so in pain.

I need painkillers.

I just don't know how to stop.

* * *

"You're dead."

"I know that, idiot."

"What's your name?"

"A—_Ember_."

Damn it.

Why'd I let him scar me?

I'm finally out of his darkness, and I'm taking my first breath and I'm a ghost now. The first thing he hates. So why do I still love him? Answer: I don't, okay? I don't love him.

Fact: Denial's the sweetest sin.

* * *

No.

I can't let him do this to me.

I can't even sleep anymore but he's doing this to me. No, it's not the everyday Jack Fenton dilemma I've faced for years.

This is worse.

I'm still waiting for my Cinderella slipper.

Boy, I'm pathetic.

I think I'm in love with his son. Daniel Fenton.

All I know is that I'm here in dreams and I'm not even asleep, and the scars inside of me, I think I know that he can heal them. And here, I want the light in the darkness to take me to his side. To his dreams.

I want him to find me, waiting, waiting for him to put the damn slipper on CinderEmber's foot but he doesn't even know I like him. All I know is that I'm in the darkness, and I'm waiting for him and I just hope that I'm in his dreams and…

Fact: You'll see me, Fenton, if you just close your eyes.

I'll be waiting.

* * *

**Review?**

**;) Sam**


End file.
